Una pregunta
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Gwen se decide a preguntar a Kevin sobre... Lea y descubra. Gwevin, Gwevin


¨Oye hay algo que te he querido preguntar hace un tiempo¨ Dijo Gwen, mientras dejaba a un lado su revista, sentada en el sofá del garaje de Kevin, mientras el solo estaba concentrado en su auto

¨ ¿Si? Que es¨ Dijo el, mientras salía de debajo de su coche, tomaba un trapo y se limpiaba las manos

¨ ¿Por qué dejaste que Ben se quedara con ese auto tan fácilmente?… es decir conociéndote como te conozco hubieras peleado por ese auto pero no lo hiciste¨ Dijo ella, Kevin dejo el trapo que tenía en las manos en la mesa, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

¨Quieres saber la verdad… bueno una de las razones es que así tu primo ya no me molestaría tanto, la otra razón es que pensé que así tu y yo podríamos tener mucho más tiempo juntos¨ Dijo el, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello abrazándola

¨Entonces le diste un coche a Ben, solo para tener tiempo a solas con migo¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Sí creo que fue una buena decisión¨ Dijo el, mientras volteaba a verla a ella que ya lo estaba mirando

¨Sabes que te quiero cierto¨ Dijo ella

¨Si ya lo sabía¨ Dijo el

¨Solo quería estar segura¨ Dijo ella, para lanzarse a él, hasta unirse en un beso con él, mientras el pasaba su mano por su cintura para atraerla a él aferrándose a su cuerpo cada vez más ¨Tengo que irme¨ Dijo ella, cortando el beso de un momento a otro

¨Quédate un rato más¨ Dijo él, volviendo a besar sus labios

¨No puedo, mi hermano llega hoy y quiero estar en casa para cuando el vuelva¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Ésta bien¨ Dijo el, tomando rápidamente sus labios para volver a besarlos

¨Me llevas a mi casa¨ Dijo ella

¨Claro que sí, recuerdas pasar tiempo juntos¨ Dijo el

¨Si tiempo juntos, gracias Kevin sé que para ti es difícil ser… cariñoso con migo, pero me gusta en lo que te has convertido¨ Dijo ella

¨Gwen… te quiero…¨ Dijo Kevin, ella amaba esos momentos en los que podían estar juntos, mientras se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro ¨Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el sueño de que fueras mi novia ya era realidad, y aunque estabas lejos pensar en ti aliviaba mi ansiedad, lo mejor que me pudo suceder era buscarte para volver a verte… sentirte… besarte…¨

¨Continua…¨ Dijo ella

¨Desde que te vi una atracción sentí, era consiente que eras todo para mí, eres tan perfecta que sin ti no se vivir, porque tú eres mi vida siento que me voy cuando te veo si supieras como te deseo, si no estás a mi lado yo me muero por ti cruzaría la galaxia y hasta más¨ Dijo el, mientras ella solo lo veía con sus ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían y lo llenaban de razones para seguir viviendo, esa mirada que lo enloquecía y lo obligaba a hacer y decir cosas sin sentido

¨En pocas palabras…¨ Dijo ella

¨En pocas palabras… te amo¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Yo también… pero eres un ejemplo del desastre¨ Dijo ella

¨Eso ya lo sé… pero¨ Se acercaba a ella lentamente ¨Te gustan mis besos cierto¨ Dijo acercando cada vez más

¨Los amo¨ Dijo ella, cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un beso, ella lo rompió al rato dejándolo a él con ganas de más ¨En serio me tengo que ir¨ Dijo ella

¨De acuerdo vamos entonces¨ Dijo Kevin, ambos se pusieron de pie, Kevin se dirigió a su auto

¨Qué es esto¨ Dijo ella, teniendo una pequeña cajita, ella la abrió dejando ver un diamante, oro, ónix, cristal…

¨Es de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi padre¨ Dijo Kevin, mientras abría la puerta del conductor de su coche

¨Oh, está bien¨ Dijo ella, volviendo a poner la cajita donde la encontró, ella subió al coche mientras el conducía:

¨El diamante era de mi padre, el ónix era de mi abuelo, el oro de mi bisabuelo, el cristal era de mi tatarabuelo¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Y tú tienes que poner uno ¿Verdad?¨ Dijo ella

¨Si… y luego cuando muera, esa cajita pasara a algún hijo mío… y si nunca llego a tener uno, entonces creo que la tradición de la familia terminara¨ Dijo Kevin

¨Y… que piensas poner en la caja¨ Dijo ella, queriendo evadir el tema de los hijos

¨Aun no lo sé, pero espero tener mucho tiempo para pensarlo¨ Dijo el

¨Lo tendrás¨ Dijo Gwen

¨Espero a tu lado¨ Dijo Kevin


End file.
